Warriors: The New Dawn
by Cats of the New Dawn
Summary: Many years have passed since the most recent Warriors books, and the clans have changed. The new clans, Sunclan, Mistclan, Darkclan, and Stoneclan have moved to a new forest, and are living peacefully, but peace never lasts forever. There is a dark evil rising, and the fate of the clans rests in the paws of three young cats. *DISCLAIMER* THIS IS A REMAKE OF RISE OF THE ANCIENTS!
1. Prologue

**A bunch of Author's Notes:**

 **Hello guys! Nightstripe here. So, I'm not 100% sure WHY we did it, but us Cats of the New Dawn are deciding to restart our new story, The New Dawn. So yeah. There's gonna be a lot better writing, better plot, and that stuff. Also, less perspectives, so smoother plot.**

 **Seeing us post this fills you with determination. *Ahem* Eaglestorm here, I kind of had to do that. Like Night said, there re going to be a lot of differences in the characters, the plot, and pretty much everything in between, disregarding the kitchen sink. I'm not telling you much, but if you read on you'll find out what we've done pretty soon.**

 **Okay, so, like, hi. Moonstar has returned for another story! Yaay! Basically, we restarted New Dawn, and now, there's only going to be three POVs! Yaaay! Easier writing! No Sparkbutt! Anyway, if you are reading Eaglestorm's Heat of the Blaze, that kinda won't fit with this story at all, making it a sequel to a forever unfinished semi-failure. So, regard this as happening in an alternate dimension or something. We still have the basic plot the same, but the rest is very different. Gus is named after my cat, and Moonpaw is my other cat! (Moonpie) Well, time to venture on to the dark depths of the allegiances, and Eaglestorm's Prologue. *Gasp***

Allegiances

Sunclan

Leader: Barkstar (Dark brown and black tom)

Deputy: Willowwing (Tan and white calico she-cat)

Medicine cat: Littleleaf (Small ginger and brown tom)

Warriors:

Moonwatcher (White and brown tom with strangely white eyes)

Bramblespot (Small russet colored she-cat with brown spots)

Apprentice, Thistlepaw

BuzzardShade (Short furred tom with black pelt and yellow chest)

Snowsplash (Long furred white she-cat with blueish-gray splash on her side)

Thrushflight (Pale and dark brown tortoiseshell tom with a winglike pattern on his pelt)

Sageflower (A large she-cat with dark green eyes and a white and gray pelt)

Seedfeather (Light gray tom with small brown spots and a black forehead)

Dewflower (Black tom with light gray front paws and piercing blue eyes)

Cherryheart (Reddish she-cat with brown ear tips) Apprentice, Birchpaw

Charredpelt (Ash gray tom with darker tabby stripes)

Graypelt (Dark gray tom with white head and legs) Apprentice, Icepaw

Molenose (Dark brown tom with very round black nose)

Perchfoot (White she-cat with smushed in face and brown feet)

Lilydapple (White she-cat with gray dapples and pink eyes)

Pinefrost (Dark brownish-green tom)

Blackstripe (Black and gray striped tom)

Elders:

Cloudwisp (Grumpy long haired tom with wispy white fur)

Spottedtail (Pretty gray she-cat with black spots on her tail)

Darkfur (The oldest elder with an incredibly dark black pelt and green eyes)

Apprentices:

Icepaw (short haired White she-cat with blue eyes and a gray tail tip)

Thistlepaw (Gray tom with spiky fur and black ears)

Birchpaw (Long haired small tan colored tom)

Queens:

Hollowleap (Ginger queen with white tail and chest fur)

Flowerlight (Tortoiseshell queen with Brown paws)

Squirrelfur (Tan queen with black face, chest, and paws)

Kits:

Harekit (Long eared white she-kit)

Scorchkit (Ginger and black tom)

Featherkit (Gray short haired she-kit)

Robinkit (Black tabby tom)

Ravenkit (Dark and light gray tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Darkclan:

Leader: Shadowstar (Large short-haired gray and white tom)

Deputy: Snakeheart (Long-haired orange and white tom)

Medicine cat: Toadeye (Older tabby tom with brown pelt)

Warriors:

Blizzardpelt (Fierce white tom)

Apprentice, Riverpaw

Spiderstep (Dark brown striped she-cat)

Ravenflight (Mainly black calico tom)

Apprentice, Quickpaw

Mosseyes (Newly made warrior white and black tom)

Timberfur (Brown and white tom)

Briarstem (Hostile calico she-cat)

Ashshade (Dark gray she-cat)

Ryefur (Golden yellow tom)

Loudheart (White and black spotted tom)

Smokestem (Gray she-cat with black winding stripes)

Wildpatch (Brown tom splattered with gray spots)

Echotalon (Dark orange tom)

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Elders:

Clawstripe (Dark brown tom with black jagged stripes)

Firetail (Ginger tailed white she-cat)

Queens:

Amberdrop (Light brown long haired she-cat with black paws)

Ivycloud (Mossy colored she-cat)

Mallowtail (Silver tabby she-cat)

Apprentices:

Riverpaw (Dark gray tom)

Quickpaw (Light brown tom)

Runningpaw (Light yellow and white she-cat)

Kits

Frogkit (Light gray tom)

Shrewkit (Brown tabby tom)

Honeykit (Golden and yellow striped she-cat)

Barkkit (Dark brown tabby tom)

Stoneclan

Leader: Gravelstar (Gray tom with black spots)

Deputy: Foxtail (Bushy tailed pale ginger she-cat)

Medicine cats:

Mintleaf (She-cat with spiked up tail and white pelt)

Apprentice, Swallowpaw

Ashnose (Black she-cat)

Apprentice, Reedpaw

Warriors:

Whitesky (Large white she-cat with blue eyes)

Stonestream (Grayish blue tom)

Thrushfeather (Light gray and white tom with brown eyes)

Ripplefur (Wispy furred brown she-cat with white paws)

Heatherpelt (Ginger she-cat with white chest)

Embertalon (Long clawed orangish-brown tom)

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Briarshade (Tan she-cat with orange bushy tail)

Mapleleaf (Black and white tom with weirdly short tail)

Speckleface (Brown she-cat with black spots on head)

Apprentice, Grasspaw

Daisysplash (Black she-cat with gray splotches and ginger paws)

Clovertuft (Almost green gray furred tom)

Volepelt (Gray and brown furred tom)

Lionpelt (Golden furred tom)

Elders

Copperheart (White chested brown she-cat with matted fur)

Eagleshine (Brown fur with white muzzle)

Jaypelt (Grey chested tom with short fur)

Apprentices

Dewpaw (Gray tom with brown paws)

Grasspaw (Long furred tan colored she-cat)

Swallowpaw (White tabby tom)

Reedpaw (brown tom with bushy tail and long whiskers)

Queens

Shadespot (Pitch black spotted white she-cat)

Poppyspring (White and gray she-cat)

Gladeshine (Shiny silver tom)

Kits

Larkkit (Reddish tom)

Splashkit (Bluish-gray she-kit)

Crowkit (Gray and black tom)

Beetlekit (Brown and gray tom)

Smokekit (Light gray she-kit with white chest)

Amberkit (Dark golden furred tom)

Mistclan:

Leader: Froststar (White she-cat with blue eyes)

Deputy: Sandfur (Tan and brown she-cat)

Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Medicine cat: Ferntail (Small white and brown spotted she-cat)

Warriors:

Mossfoot (Black-furred tom, with one brown paw)

Brightcloud (gray and black she-cat)

Brackentail (Dark brown speckled tom)

Stonetooth (Dark gray tom with white stripes)

Apprentice, Windpaw

Owlfeather (Light and dark Gray speckled tom)

Stormface (White tabby tom, with a white and grey striped face)

Rosethorn (Brownish-green she-cat)

Shinewing (Pretty white she-cat with blue eyes)

Breezeheart (light gray and brown she-cat)

Apprentice, Streampaw

Weaseltooth (Gruff brown tabby tom)

Heronflight (Bluish-gray tom)

Duskpelt (Very dark gray tom, with streaks of orange on his pelt)

Snowflight (White she-cat)

Apprentices:

Gorsepaw (Light-brown tabby she-cat)

Streampaw (Silver-furred she-cat)

Windpaw (White and black striped she-cat)

Elders:

Thrushtail (Gray tabby tom with a brown tail)

Grayfrost (Gray and brown striped she-cat)

Hazelshade (Golden-brown she-cat)

Queens:

Echowhisper (Fluffy, brown-furred she-cat)

Snowfoot (Black-furred she-cat with white feet)

Blossomflight (Tan fluffy she-cat)

Kits:

Lightningkit (Golden-furred tabby tom.)

Songkit (White and brown striped she-cat)

Swiftkit (Small, reddish-brown she-cat)

Tansykit (Brown she-cat with a orange splash on her chest)

Maplekit (Dark brown furred tabby tom)

Shrewkit (Brown and white furred tom)

Russetkit (Reddish-orange calico she-cat)

Cats Outside Clans:

Phinneas (long-haired tom with mainly black pelt and white spots, white boots, and green eyes)

Flame (Short haired russet tom, with white tail, paws, and ear tips)

Gus (Friendly short-haired, gray and white striped tom with blue eyes)

Prologue

Flame shivered as the cold wind pierced his short fur. He stood in the mouth of an enormous cave, staring at what seemed like infinite darkness. The cave sat in the wall of a large cliff, and there was a path of dark stone leading into it from the moor. There was an electricity in the air, as if something were to happen at any moment **.**

Something tensed beside him, and he turned to see a familiar shape on each side, both looking ready to pounce. The cats he was with resembled two of his friends, but they were well-muscled, and sleek. Gazing at his own pelt, he realized the same difference from their normal, scrawny look.

 _What's going on here?_ Flame wondered.

One looked at him with the fire of battle in their eyes. "Are you ready?"

Not knowing how to answer, he said what first came to mind. "I was born ready."

His friend nodded, and turned back to the cave.

Still unsure of what was going on, Flame looked at his other companion, who stared straight ahead, not letting anything distract him from his goal.

 _Whatever is happening here, it must be important,_ Flame decided. Although he didn't know what he was waiting for, he looked intently into the blackness, preparing for whatever was going to meet them.

An earsplitting roar pierced the night sky. Flame leaped back in surprise, and realized that his two allies held their ground. Flame heard incredibly powerful sounding pawsteps echoing from deep in the cave.

One of the cats met the roar with a caterwaul of their own, and Flame's vision went black.

He opened his eyes once more to see a dark, misty clearing. Trees grew like a wall around him, preventing anyone from entrance or exit.

Flame retched when he saw what was around him. There were the bodies on dead cats littering the floor of the clearing. Blood flowed from various claw wounds, and seemed to be seeping towards him. Backing away, Flame realized he had nowhere to run.

More terrifying roars sounded from around him, seeming to come from every direction. Flame crouched, shivering. What had happened here? Just when the sea of red was about to reach his quivering feet, his eyes shot open, and this time, he was awake.

Something shifted on his left. "Eh, what is it?"

Flame sighed. He was lying in his messy nest in the corner of a poorly-made den , nest to his two friends, Phinneas and Gus. All three of them were rogues that had taken refuge within a loose community of cats living in the twolegplace. They had a camp, in which there were dens for sleeping, and shelter for when it rained, although the cats normally hunted for themselves rather than sharing.

"Flame, stop being stupid and flipping out while you're asleep," Phinneas grunted, rolling away from him and Gus.

"Sorry," Flame replied. "I had the craziest dream just now." He pulled his paw off of Gus' face, wondering how the tom had slept through his antics.

Phinneas sat up and licked his white paw. "There's never enough room in this dump."

"You only call it a dump because you've never lived anywhere else," Flame pointed out. "Twoleg dens are dumps if you ask me."

Gus rolled onto his side and stretched, seemingly awake from the racket Flame and Phinneas had been making. "I kind of liked my twoleg den. It was nice and cozy."

"More like nice and smelly!" Flame snorted. He got up and circled around to stretch his legs. "We'd better find something to eat."

"You could say that again!" Phinneas meowed, belly growling loudly.

Gus laughed. "You'd think he hadn't eaten for a moon!"

"I know, right?" Flame agreed. He padded out of the den and looked up. The sun was barely rising over the many twoleg buildings that stood around them. The camp was located far away from the thunderpaths, where twolegs brought their trash. They had never been bothered by the twolegs, so they had never needed to move it.

Small, makeshift dens dotted the area. Some cats were milling around, but they never strayed too close to one-another, as if there was a disease going around.

"You ready to get going, or are you just going to stand there until sunhigh?" Phinneas joked.

"Yeah, you know what they say, the early cat gets the prey!" Gus added.

"They don't say that," Flame told him.

"I say that."

"Whatever.

"Who's 'they,' anyways?"

"Who cares?"

For most of Flame's life, he had lived with cats that mostly fended for themselves, and he didn't see that changing any time soon. What else could he do? He followed his friends through the alleys with this in mind.

 _This is my life._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Flame

Flame crouched behind a stack of boxes, keeping low. He shifted his weight from side to side, waiting to hear the signal.

"Oh my- Flame, it's coming for you!" a voice yowled in surprise.

Leaping to his feet, Flame looked around frantically. He heard the boxes being moved, and a rat came flying over the top with a loud squeak, landing in a puddle of dirty water. It attempted to get back on it's feet and escape, but Flame killed it with a bite to the neck.

"Come on, Gus!" meowed the voice of Phinneas. "How is that remotely similar to the strategy we've been working on?"

Flame padded out with the prey in his jaws. He dropped it next to Phinneas and licked his chest, trying to get rid of the dirt he had picked up while waiting for the rat to come.

"Sorry, It just ran straight past me," Gus replied.

Flame thought about the strategy. Phinneas was meant to scare it out of hiding, and then lead it to Gus' paws. Flame had been the last line of defense before it could escape, and apparently that had been necessary. "So, here's that prey you threw at me."

Phinneas turned and purred at the sight. "Nice, I thought we'd lost it after this featherbrain tossed it away."

"I told you, it ran past me! I just chased it and I hit it a little hard," Gus protested.

"I'm just glad it didn't hit _me_ ," Flame meowed. He dabbed the rat with a paw. It was reasonably plump for this season, when leaves fell from the twolegs fake-looking trees, and cold winds even blew through the alleys where they lived. "Why don't we share this?" he suggested.

"May as well," Phinneas agreed.

"I could go for a bite," Gus added.

They crouched down on a flat, dry twoleg thing to eat, but Phinneas pulled back after he took the first bite. "This rat tastes like dirty water!"

"That's because it landed in dirty water. Deal with it," Flame told him.

"Yeah, deal with it!" Gus chirped.

Shaking his head, Flame bit into the rat, realizing why Phinneas had disliked the taste. The meat was stringy, and the fur was coarse, but he ate it anyways. This still wasn't bad by twolegplace standards.

"Remember Fergus?" Gus said through a mouthful of rat.

"What about him?" Phinneas meowed.

"Remember that time when he let us share that mouse from the forest?"

Flame's belly immediately started rumbling like mad at the thought. Fergus had been a rogue living in the camp with them a few moons before, and had been friendlier than most of the cats that were there now. Once he had even ventured as far as the forest, and brought back prey for the twolegplace cats. He had given the three of them a mouse, and it was a taste that they knew they would never forget. The meat was so rich, and it had tasted so good. Flame decided to stop thinking about good tasting food while he was eating a wet, dirty rodent.

"I could seriously eat, like, fifty of those right now," Flame said dreamily.

"I wish he was still alive," Phinneas meowed, an edge of sadness to his voice.

Flame nodded. Fergus had told them he was going to go back for more forest prey, but he had never come back, leading them to believe he was gone for good.

Gus looked up, having eaten his fill. "How about we go back to the camp?"

Flame leaped to his feet, done with his share as well. He had been planning on fixing up their den at some point that day, so he was fine with doing that earlier on. "Let's move!" Flame dashed into the alleys, ignoring Phinneas' annoyed growl that Flame was leaving before he had finished his meal.

He pushed past a pile of soft twoleg stuff and scrambled over a small fence. He knew this route well, since he took it every day to find food. Looking up, he saw the sun up in the center of the sky, and felt it beating down on his ginger pelt. A nice breeze was blowing through his short fur, refreshing him. Although the cold time of year was coming, it had not yet arrived, and the twolegplace remained plenty warm.

Flame flinched as his paws landed in a pool of water, brought there by rain, and then never removed. He weaved through the different passageways and avoided obstacles, then finally emerged back in the camp. He gasped as Phinneas and Gus ran up next to him.

"What the-" Phinneas meowed in astonishment.

"What happened here?" Gus croaked.

Flame just stood there silently. The camp was destroyed. The dens had been ravaged and scattered throughout the area, and blood had spattered the ground. Most of the rogues that weren't busy hunting were huddled in one corner, shaking violently, eyes wide with terror. Flame pelted over to them. "How did this happen?"

One small brown tom named Twig replied, "There was a dog! It was the biggest I had ever seen, and it just barged in here, barking like mad!"

Phinneas and Gus dashed over to them. "A dog? One dog did this?" Phinneas questioned.

A she-cat called Weed answered for Twig. "Like he said, it was enormous. It came here and destroyed everything. It even grabbed Flint!"

Flame shivered. He had never encountered a dog able to completely rip through their dens, as makeshift as they were. He cursed the animal under his breath. Now he and his friends would need to completely rebuild their den, their nests, and everything in between.

"Well," Gus told the group of rogues, "It's gone now, and I doubt it will come back. Why don't all of you start rebuilding your nests."

The cats dispersed from their huddle, seeming glad to have something else to think about. The three cats turned to each other. "I can't believe this has happened," Phinneas meowed, his eyes glistening with fear.

"How can we be so sure the dog won't return?" Flame asked them worriedly. These battered and scared cats couldn't fight off the dog, even if they worked together, which would be a rare occurrence in this group to begin with.

"We can't," Gus said simply. "We just have to hope."

Flame shivered at their helplessness. "Let's get to our den." He wanted to start getting it fixed up as soon as possible.

Phinneas and Gus agreed, so they went to the spot where their den had been. All that was left were a few measly sticks and other materials they had used to build it in a messy pile after the dog had torn through it. Flamepaw felt a pang of sadness when he saw his mangled nest, looking no more comfortable than usual.

The three cats set to work, gathering up the pieces they could find and attempting to weave them together in the best shelter they could get. Flame could see dark clouds moving in on them from over the rooftops of the twoleg buildings, so he hurried. He noticed that Phinneas and Gus had seen them too, as his two friends had heightened the speed of their work.

"We'd better get this done before the rain arrives, or I'm going to pitch a fit, and it's not going to be fun for anyone," Phinneas complained.

"I don't know, this could take a while, and that rain looks pretty close," Gus pointed out.

"Then I guess it's time for my fit."

"Come on, let's get this finished," Flame told them, sharing Gus' concerns. He grabbed a flat twoleg thing and pushed it in between two sticks. Looking around the clearing, he saw some cats putting their dens back together, but some were just cowering at the edge of the clearing, having still not recovered from the attack. _I should just be glad we weren't here,_ he thought. No matter how cold the other rogues normally were towards him and his friends, he couldn't help feeling sorry for them.

"G-guys?" Gus stuttered.

Phinneas turned from his work. "Yeah?"

Flame looked at Gus.

"It's the d-dog. It's coming," he mewed.

Phinneas' eyes widened. "How can you be sure?"

Fear rippled through Flame, but he forced himself to sound calm. "You know how acute his hearing is, Phinny. Trust him." Suddenly Flame could hear it too, the sound of many, deep-throated barks, growing closer by the second.

Phinneas heard it as well. "It's got friends!"

All three toms abandoned their work and began rushing through the camp. "Run! The dog is coming back, and there's more than one!"

Some of the other rogues had already noticed and were ushering their families out of the camp. A few elderly rogues hobbled away, eyes shining with fear, but Flame knew they wouldn't make it, and positioned himself in the path of the dogs.

Gus and Phinneas were both trying to help cats escape, but they soon joined him. _It's like my dream!_ Flame thought, looking at his friends. The scene was the same as his dream from the previous night, disregarding their stronger builds and the location. Determination surged through Flame. He would do his best to fight the dogs, even if it cost him his life.

The barking was so loud now that it hurt Flame's ears. He looked on in horror as the dogs burst out of an alleyway, sending a cat flying without a care. There were four of them, all bigger than any dog Flame had ever seen in the twolegplace. Drool hung from their snouts, swinging as they looked at the terrified cats with hunger burning in their eyes.

Gus and Phinneas were both shivering, struggling to hold their ground. Flame felt an almost unbearable urge to run, and his legs were shaking so much he thought he would fall over, but he had to at least try to distract the huge beasts so the other cats could escape, and he could tell that his friends were thinking the same thing.

One dog at the head of the four, with a sharp looking nose and black fur, set it's eyes on the three of them, while the other dogs dispersed to attack the rest of the rogues.

Flame immediately noticed a major flaw in their plan. How could the three of them stop four massive dogs for long enough? Would the beasts even take notice to their attacks? That was when Flame saw something that changed his mind. Many of the rogues that were fit to fight stood their ground, seemingly having the same thoughts as Flame and his friends. Together they could hold off the dogs.

In one moment, the whole area turned into a flurry of teeth and claws. Phinneas and Gus both leaped away from him to their own fights. As soon as Flame lost sight of his friends, he became disoriented. Yowls and barks came from all around the camp, and he couldn't make out a clear target. His eyes rested on the black dog that had first emerged from the alleys. He dashed toward the beast, which was growling and screeching as cats clung onto its coarse fur with their sharp claws, trying to sink their teeth into it's skin.

Flame dashed towards it, pushing past another group of fighting cats. He launched himself at the dog's head, taking it by surprise. He gripped it's snout and managed to land a hit on it's eye, before he was thrown off. Flame had been given no battle training in his short life, so he was relying purely on instinct. Fear was coursing through his veins, but he pushed it away, trying to stay strong.

Regaining his breath, he jumped back into the fray, biting down hard on the dogs lashing tail. It yowled and whipped around to attack him, but some other rogues stole it's attention by raking their claws down it's side.

Letting go of the tail when he knew his opponent was occupied, he took the time to look around. The three other dogs were all battling hordes of cats. One white dog was trying desperately to get to Gus, but the gray and white tom was too quick, dodging between it's legs to distract it while the other cats attacked from all sides. Flame searched the crowd for Phinneas, but he couldn't see him anywhere.

 _Has something happened?_ He thought, searching for the tom. Then he spotted him darting at a large brown and black dog, then biting its leg. The final dog was all brown, and seemed to be getting forced back by more rogues. He looked back to his own fight, suddenly believing there was a chance they would stop them.

The black dog was still fighting , seeming like it had lost no energy since the beginning of the battle. The rogues around it looked tired and beaten, even though the beast hadn't severely injured anyone. Flame ran to help them, jumping back onto the dog's back and biting it's spine. The dog spun around and stumbled backwards, running into a pile of twoleg stuff and sending it flying around. Flame fell on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Flame groaned with pain as he hit the hard ground. The dog recovered quickly and went back to the rogues, grabbing one by the scruff and tossing it like a piece of prey. The others tried to attack, but it just knocked them away easily.

"There's no way we can win this!" a silver rogue shouted above the sounds of battle.

Flame struggled to his feet and realized that they were right. Each group was being beaten down by the dogs. Dead rogues littered the ground. Flame searched wildly for his friends, but couldn't spot them anywhere. _They're dead!_ There was no other possible answer. His mind swam. This morning had been like any other day besides the strange dream. Now they were fighting four massie dogs and getting torn to shreds. Flame crouched low to the ground, shivering, trying to block out the sounds of screeching cats.

"We have to run!" someone yelled.

Cats began racing past Flame and into the alleys, desperately trying to get out. Flame stood up shakily and stared around. The dogs were chasing the cats away, and disappeared, taking no notice of him. Now, everything had been destroyed, Flame's friends were dead, and he had nowhere to go.

Whimpering, he padded slowly away from where the camp used to be, not wanting to have to see the wreckage of his home. He walked through the dark for what felt to him like moons, although he knew it had only been a few minutes. His spirits were so low that he didn't even know why he was still going.

By now the terrible sounds of battle had faded into the background, and his heart was beating slower. _Stupid heart! Why do you have to beat at all!_ He felt like anything would make him unreasonable mad. Eventually he gave up and collapsed, pushed up against the wall of a twoleg building. He had lost all sense of purpose and self- meaning. In one measly morning his entire life had fallen apart, and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
